It is well known to display advertisements, made of one or more graphical components before, during or after a television program or film. For example, a television program may be spliced into a plurality of segments and advertising components may be displayed in between spliced segments, before the television program and/or after the television program. However, the splicing of a program into segments often deteriorates a consumer's viewing pleasure when watching the program. Accordingly, this type of intrusive placement of advertising components is sometimes unpopular with consumers. In addition, the introduction of digital television set-top boxes, such as Sky Plus from BSkyB, means that a consumer can skip or fast forward advertising components. This often reduces the amount of revenue generated by the placement of advertising components.
It is also known to place advertising components strategically within a shot when recording a television program or film. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, Coca Cola™ containers are positioned on a table within a shot. This more subtle type of advertising is often more acceptable to the consumer. However, due to an increasingly global market where television programs and films are shown around the world, this type of advertising has limitations. For example, an advertiser may only have paid to advertise their product in one country, or brands may differ between countries. Furthermore, this type of advertising has to be considered prior to recording the television program or film etc.
The internet is becoming increasingly dominant in society due to its large and varied content. The internet comprises a plurality of types of video material such as, for instance films, television programs, sport events, or music events, which originate from, for example, film studios, broadcasters, and production companies, and so called user-generated video clips, which originate from non-professional content providers. The number of user-generated video clips available on the internet is increasing as a result of the increased number of video cameras and other recording devices, such as mobile telephones, having image and sound recording functions. These user-generated video clips have been known to reach a vast and diverse audience as a result of new modes of distribution including, but not limited to: video-based websites and user groups, such as www.youtube.com (recently acquired by Google); IPTV; and as a result of being emailed as attachments to multiple users. Through such modes, content can reach a “viral” status relatively quickly.
In order to utilise the vast reservoir of video material available on the internet, for advertising purposes it is advantageous to be able to embed advertising components into video material after recording of the video material. U.S. patent application Ser. No: 11/701822 discloses apparatus and method for the insertion of advertising components into video material after recording. However, such processes can be time consuming since a human operator is required to view each media content item in order to determine whether there are any suitable zones within the item, within which an advertising component can be inserted.
Video material, may be audio visual material. Herein the term video material refers to moving images, and includes without limitation audio visual moving image material, such as films, as well as visual moving image material (usually with no sound). The term video material is also intended to cover stationary images, such as photographs and paintings. The term video material is intended to encompass internet or web based content, as well as material for distribution on traditional broadcast media, such as television and film.